


Erotyczne fantazje 100

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 100

Dziedziczka zagłębiła się jej członkiem w całości, do wnętrza tyłka swojej liderki, penetrując dziewczynę, głębokimi i gwałtownymi ruchami, nie dając jej chwili na odetchnięcie.

Po krótkim czasie nasienie, wypełniło całe wnętrze tyłka Ruby. Srebrnooka dziewczyna wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy i wyprężyła się, czując jak ciepła i gęsta substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
